Into Darkness Light
by CuriousQuill
Summary: A murderer; that is what she is. That is all she knows how to be. Raven has been trained by her bloodthirsty father since day one to be a ruthless killer. But when Raven is sent to the Clans as a spy, she learns the value of trust, friendship, and mercy. In the end, who will she side with: her father ... or ThunderClan?


The setting sun cast a sharp, blood-red glare on the grid-like layout of Twolegplace. Its rays bouncing off the rubbish cans, making them gleam with an unnatural light. A few shreds of paper floated lazily on a light breeze, as if they had been tumbleweeds. All was quiet, waiting for the night, for the moon, for sleep.

A slender figure wound its way between two silver garbage cans, its ears pricked and bright copper eyes distant. Two massive tom-cats walked on either side of her like body guards; one A dirty white, and the other a battle-scarred ginger. The trio rounded the corner of a Twoleg nest and stood at the entrance to a narrow backstreet. A skinny she-cat stood guard, her narrow blue eyes like shards of ice. She thrust her muzzle to the right, indicating that they were allowed to pass.

The center cat acknowledged the guard with a twitch of one ear, but not even a grunt of thanks passed between them. She continued into the alleyway of cardboard boxes, her gaze still fixed on something far away. Several other scrawny shapes watched from the safety of the shadows, knowing only too well what fate was to be given to this cat. The shadow-colored feline paid no heed to them, but instead focused on her own thoughts. This was her chance. Her chance to prove herself. Her chance to make him proud.

She reached the end of the alley and stood in front of a small mountain of crates, all of which were in shambles. "I am present." She meowed, her night-black fur rippling in the approaching twilight. From the shadows behind an old wooden rabbit hutch, a body stirred. A pair of dark amber eyes glinted through the darkness.

"Yes." The answer was barely audible, almost a whisper. A paw slid into the soft moonlight, then a shoulder, then a face. But it wasn't adorned with the smooth, elegant features of a normal cat. It was a mangled face covered in criss-crossing scars that would send even the bravest of cats into shocked submission. But she wasn't scared. She had gazed upon that face many times, and it had now become just any other ordinary mug to her.

The dark tabby tom gazed upon the she-cat with an unreadable expression in his eyes. He smiled menacingly, showing long, jagged canines that protruded from his mouth. "Welcome, my pet." he purred, though you could hardly call it a purr. It was more of an ugly rasp, as if this cat had lost the ability to show affection long ago. "I have one last task for you before you leave us. Are you ready?"

The summoned cat nodded, almost eagerly. The same two huge toms shoved their way through the gathering crowd. At their paws cowered a small brown she-cat, her large yellow eyes quivering with fear. The shivering creature locked her horrified gaze with the dark female's. "Raven!" she cried, her voice sounding relieved, "Don't let them kill me! I've done nothing, absolutely nothing!"

Raven glanced sharply at her hailer, who only nodded, his stare cruel. She stepped forward, forcing down the slight bile-like guilt that had started to rise in her throat. This cat had been her playmate once, he best friend. Now she was a victim, and that was the only thing she could be. Raven looked into the tiny cat's pleading eyes, her stare hard and unforgiving. Sliding out her claws, she placed a talon underneath the brown cat's trembling jaw. She leaned forward and whispered in her former companion's ear: "I'm so sorry."

Raven took a few pawsteps backwards, admiring her handiwork. The she-cat lay crumpled on the cement, blood still pouring out of the neat gash in her throat. It had always been like this: she'd let the corpse be hauled away and thrown into one of the rubbish heaps. Then she would leave and wander the streets by herself until she was called once more. But this time was different. This time she wasn't coming back.

Raven turned around to find the scarred tom had blocked her exit. His amber gaze shone with approval as he touched his nose to Raven's muzzle, a rare sign of acknowledgment to a job well done. "Well done," he murmured, sidestepping to allow her to pass, "You are ready." Raven twitched her whiskers before darting out of the alleyway. She ran a block before stopping, casting a glance over her shoulder as she panted for breath.

"I shall do my best ... Father."

* * *

**Ooh, how ominous! I have to admit, this is one of the better prologues I have written, though it is a bit short. I was never that good with prologues. Anyway, please R&R, and I will get to writing the first chapter as soon as possible!**


End file.
